My Favorite Bunkmate: When Autumn Falls
It was the middle of the autumn at the downtown. At that part of the city it was usually very dark during the autumn evenings, despite all the city lights. When it was that dark, some corners of the streets looked quite foreboding: the kind of streets one could expect some crimes to happen. Day by day, they got colder too. At the dark street, one light did burn rather bright on one of the windows of a local building. It was at the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment. Judy was there, looking from the window. She could see the pitch black darkness outside, as well as the falling leaves. There was a cold breeze on the streets too. Judy had felt it on her fur some time before she had went back inside. She had just taken a shower, and was resting a bit there before going to sleep. Seeing how the street looked at the moment reminded her of some times when she had been in the darkness herself. Solving some of the most heinous crimes and eerie mysteries. At times, even a brave rabbit like Judy had been a little afraid when solving those. “Is everything right, my dear?” a friendly voice asked behind her. It was no other than her sweet boyfriend Nick. The fox was spending his first autumn together with her under the same roof. “Yes. It´s just that around this month, everything feels so much colder and darker than usual. Even in Bunnyburrow, autumn has had that effect on my kind. However….this one feels somewhat warmer”, Judy had noticed. But in her head, she knew what was the cause of it. “I had always felt like that too. Maybe because of I spent many autumns alone in the dark, especially after that horrible incident in my childhood. But with you around, I don´t feel like that all that much anymore”, Nick looked Judy in the eyes as he came next to his beloved bunny. The way she looked at him showed that she felt that way too. Ever since Judy spent her first lonely night in this apartment, she wished she had someone special that she could share this humble home of hers with. Now, the rabbit had finally found the mammal that she loved more than anybody else in the world. Still, Nick could see how she felt a bit of that cold breeze outside on her skin, and how she was feeling drowsy after a long day of hard work. He knew what to do. Lifting Judy up, he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her softly along the way. As she felt his paw holding her wrist gently, a smile appeared on her face. Somehow, as the two came to the bed, she felt so much warmer at the spot, even when the two were getting into a natural state for an affectionate moment. No sign of the cold breeze anywhere. “When the fall is over and winter is here, I´m gladly sharing the same nest as you”, Judy said as she removed her pink flannel shirt and pants, leaving only her bra and undergarments on. The fox was already only in his shorts as they began cuddling. The warmth of Nick´s heart was so immense Judy could feel it even far away. He had loved and protected his girlfriend ever since they had become partners, and would never leave her. Judy meant everything to him, and he meant everything to her too. She could feel it very closely at that moment, when she was playfully on all fours, letting Nick stroke her ears and chest tenderly. The tingling, warm feeling went through her feminine body. “Hustling or being a cop, it doesn´t matter to me. Wherever you are with me, that is where my home is”, he thought to himself. Nick had lived in an even cheaper house before moving in, and getting a better home that he would share with his girl was one of the best moment in his life. They both laid themselves down on the bed, with Judy resting so close to Nick he could see her attractive hips very closely. She closed her eyes as Nick´s muzzle approached her, kissing her softly on her forehead. It was her favorite spot for getting kisses from the fox. But she wanted to return it instantly, and the two started kissing lovingly on the mouth. The both mammals kept on kissing in the same rhythm, as they could hear the quiet yet still powerful beating of their hearts. Judy´s bed wouldn´t feel cold or empty anymore. “You´re the best bunkmate a girl like me could ever ask for, my dearest fox”, she whispered. With their friendship evolving into love and them sharing the same home, it was crystal clear that Nick and Judy were already inseparable then. “With you, life won´t feel stagnant or empty at all”, Nick had wrapped his tail around Judy´s leg during their kiss. She found it irresistible every time he did that to her. But even more irresistible was when Nick pressed his jaw gently against Judy´s cheek, and tickled it with his teeth a bit. It was one of those things that made Judy blush the most. Eventually, as the kiss was done, warmth and coziness had filled Judy so much that there was nothing really left from the autumn cold outside. She felt like falling asleep in Nick´s arms already. Yawning and blinking her eyes, she could see how the light of the candle in the room was soon going out. The only source of light in the room would soon be from Nick´s eyes. “No matter how cold or dark any season would be, you will always find warmth and light when I´m here for you”, Nick gave Judy a mighty hug in his arms, and licked her ear softly like canines did to their mates in the city. “Any day of the year is worth sharing with you, honestly”, Judy sighed contently. “Good night, my lovely bunny”, Nick closed his eyes. “Good night to you too, my darling fox”, Judy said as she did the same. With the blanket draped over them, the rabbit slept snugly close to her handsome fox mate in peace. While the cold of the autumn kept on going outside, it couldn´t overcome that kind of warmth inside that building. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics